DATS REBOOT
by Kokojin
Summary: Follow the new DATA Squad as they protect both the Human and Digital worlds from a group of rouge Digimon and their human partners who plan on reviving the one who nearly destroyed the Digital World, their master, Lucemon!


CH 1: Enter! THE DATA SQUAD!

Atop a large building in a very busy section of Shinjuku stood two figures, one wearing a dark cloak with a hood covering all physical traits other than the very pale skin of their lower face. The other was nearly eight feet tall with green skin, wearing only a loin cloth and studded wristbands, carrying a large bone in one hand and checking the sharpness of one of his many horns with the other. Walking to the edge of the building the shorter of the two looked towards a smaller but still very tall near the base of Mount Fuji through a pair of high-tech binoculars. "So, that's our target? Doesn't look that impressive to me." he said turning away.

"It doesn't have to impress you. You just need to follow orders and you'll get what you want, simple as that." The hulking figure said turning his attention to the humans enjoying the city's nightlife. "Humans can be so entertaining." he said."

Lying on the roof the human continued to express himself, "GAH! I'm so bored. C'mon Ogremon lets blow something up!"

Turning his head back to his partner Ogremon stated calmly, "That's not part of our mission. We're only doing recon today so calm yourself Barron."

Grinning as he sat up "Well, look at you, going against your nature. Aren't Ogremon supposed to be unruly and savage?"

Giving a small chuckle Ogremon responded, "And look who's talking, a human with such a dark mind that it'd make Daemon proud."

The two continued to go back and forth until they heard a loud bang. Turning around they saw a a teenage girl at least sixteen years old wearing a ninja like jacket over her school PE uniform and a brown and pink rabbit digimon. The girl spoke first, "I've finally found you! There's nowhere to run now so come peacefully and we won't have to hurt you."

Looking at each other, Ogremon and Barron began to laugh at her attempt to intimidate them causing her to get angry. "AND WHAT IS SSSOOO FUNNY?!"

Wiping a tear from his eye, Barron replied still laughing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that a you're trying to use a bunny to scare an OGRE!"

Tugging at her associates leg, the small rabbit spoke "Hey Renka. I think we should show them we're serious."

Nodding Renka responded, "You know what Lopmon? I think you're right." removing a small rectangular object from her pocket and holding it out in front of herself, Renka's right hand began to glow matching the pink markings on Lopmon's ears. "Step From The Shadows!" slamming her hand onto the top of her device sending the light from her hand which enveloped Lopmon causing her to transform. Now standing at equal height with the male human and all of the fur atop her head now pink and white from her nose down, she wore a martial arts uniform with two claw-like weapons in each hand. "Alright, Turuiemon lets go get 'em."

Barron looked to Ogremon and spoke, "Ya'know I think they might be serious." he said scratching his head. "But I don't really want to fight a girl, I do have SOME restraint."

"You restraining yourself, that's a laugh, but yes they do wish to fight." Ogremon said. Not wanting to hear them continue their conversation, Renka ordered Turuiemon to attack. Leaping over Ogremon with her strong legs Turuiemon kicked him in his side hard but the massive green digimon didn't budge. "You didn't really think a puny attack like that would work, did you?"

"Nope, but it did get me into position for this. NINJA FIST!" running in small circles around the giant Turuiemon repeatedly cut him with the claw gauntlets before jumping back to dodge his counter attack. "Hehe, looks like that worked. If that was enough then I guess you don't stand a chance against me."

"You may have a point there, but I'm not here to fight so I think we'll just be on our way if you don't mind." Barron said climbing onto Ogremon's back.

"Actually we do mind, and you know you can't keep up with us, let alone outrun Turuiemon here." Renka said standing next to her partner.

"Oh I know, that's why...we're gonna cheat, OGREMON NOW!"

"PUMMEL WHACK!" he screamed slamming his bone hammer into the roof of the building causing it to shake and the to girls to lose their balance. Using the distraction Ogremon leaped from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to add a bit of distance between them. Reaching into his cloak Barron removed a palm sized spherical device, pressing a button on the side and tossing it caused it to open a vortex which the duo stepped through, the gate vortex disappearing behind them.

Finally recovering the two girls started to search for them but were unable to find any trace of Barron or Ogremon. Walking down the street Renka sighed "OH COME ON! How could we let them get away, we had them!" Renka said obviously disappointed in herself.

Reverted back to her rookie level Lopmon attempted to cheer her partner up, "Hey, why don't we go get something to eat, it'll help get your mind off this whole thing?"

"I guess but we don't have any money remember, the whole reason we took this patrol was to get some remember?" Renka replied hanging her head low.

"Well if we find a stray digimon we'll at least have enough for dinner." Lopmon said hopping atop her partner's head.

"I guess you're right, but we're in the shopping district at night with no leads, do you think some random digimon is just gonna waltz right in front of us?" as she finished her statement a small yellow cat with a tuff of red fur atop its head and a large orb connected to a golden collar ran past them at a speed no normal cat could reach. "There's no way that just happened."

"Renka, it's getting away." Lopmon said still sitting on Renka's head.

"I'm on it!" Renka shouted chasing after the cat nearly trampling anyone unfortunate to be in her path. "Stop you little meal ticket!" Running into a dark alley Renka began to become irritated not knowing where the digimon had gone to.

"Who are you looking for?", the male voice startling Renka and Lopmon. "Up here." looking up the girls saw source of the voice, a boy about Renka's age wearing a school uniform was standing in the 4th floor fire escape with the digimon they were just following resting on his shoulder.

"Who are you? Are you with DATS?" Renka asked showing the boy her government issued badge and ID.

Climbing down the boy answered her, "It's pretty rude to ask for my name and not introduce yourself first."

"I just showed you my ID." Renka said defending herself.

"From forty feet away?" the boy said raising an eyebrow.

Dropping her head Renka apologized, "Sorry lets start over, I'm Renka Minami and you are?"

"That's better, I'm Keigo Hirano nice to meet you, and to answer your question no I'm not with DATS."

"WHA! You do know that harboring a digimon without authorization is a serious offense right?"

"Oh well that sucks." Keigo said not really seeming to care about the position he was in.

Sighing Renka began to think about what to do with the boy standing with her. After a few seconds she decided, "Come with me. We're going to my place."

"At least buy me dinner first." Keigo replied grinning as Renka pulled him by his arm.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!?" screamed a red haired woman in her mid 20's. Renka hung her head low not having an excuse for her action. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR BACKUP, THATS ONE OF THE BIGGEST RULES WE HAVE HERE! ALWAYS HAVE BACKUP! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I came back empty handed." Renka said motioning to Keigo and his partner who stood next to here looking around the large office room they were in.

Releasing a sigh of frustration the woman turned her attention to Keigo, "As the leader of this sector of the Digital Accidents and Tactics Squad or DATS for short, I welcome you. I'm Commander Fujieda and your name is?"

"I'm Keigo Hirano, it's good to see someone has manners." Keigo said tilting his head to Renka. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Likewise, and who might I ask is your cute little kitty." t\he Commander asked teasingly causing the lion cub digimon to suppress a growl and Keigo to laugh at his partner's expense.

"Haha, this is my friend Liolmon. I came because this crazy girl told me I needed to get some kind of "authorization" to let him stay?"

"Oh that, let me explain. Digimon have been showing up in our world for years, most of them aren't a problem and don't cause trouble for humans." Standing up and pointing on the back wall depicting four young tames and their partners in front of a large building she continued, "but there are exceptions. Some digimon begin to go berserk, the DATS organization was founded to stop these digimon while at the same time attempt to promote a healthy relationship between our two worlds. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what about that authorization?" Keigo asked

"Well, to be authorized you need to become an agent of DATS, you'll have to work but it'll be fine as long as he can stay right?"

"Yeah, that's no problem. You okay with that Lio?" Keigo asked

"Yep, as long as I can still have your mom's food." Liolmon answered smiling.

"Now that that's settled, Renka take him to Jeremy. You'll be in his squad the Recon Division with Renka. Jeremy will get you set up with everything you need."

* * *

Walking into much larger room filled with high tech computers and tracking devices Renka walked over to the largest desk where a boy in a loose red long-sleeved shirt slept with his legs elevated on the desk. "Hey lazy ass wake up." Renka ordered but the boy did not move. "I know you hear me, stop screwing around."

"What is it?" the boy said not moving.

"New recruit. Now get up we need to get his equipment." Renka said getting a little agitated.

"That's right, the commander just called about that. Come on bro lets get you set up." he said leading Keigo to the next room leaving Renka behind. "By the way, I'm Jeremy captain of the Recon division you must be Keigo and Liolmon right?"

"Yeah that's us, so what kind of equipment are we getting?" Keigo asked as Liolmon hopped onto his shoulders.

"Just some basics, come here." Jeremy instructed typing a code into a keypad on the wall, the wall slid to the side revealing an extended room with shelves filled with gadgets. Holding a box of gray digivices Jeremy motioned for Keigo to take one. After taking one the digivice began to glow and changed to a orange faceplate with blue borders. "Before you ask, all it did was register you as its owner."

"Cool, but what is it?" Keigo asked pocketing it.

"It's your Digivice iC it amplifies your energy to allow your partner to digivolve." Jeremy said placing the box back and handing Keigo a small cellphone like device. "This is your D-Cyber, just a cool name for a walkie-talkie and these are your room key." Jeremy said giving the younger boy a key.

"Wait, what's this for?"

"Joining DATS gives you access to organization housing, everybody gets a room and trust me you've never seen any rooms this nice."

"Well I guess I'll go home tomorrow, will you help me find this place?"

"Sure its close to mine so its no problem and then tomorrow I'll take you on patrol to get you used to the job."

**Author's Notes:** Okay after 4 years I think I'll try to get serious about this story, or at least add onto it while I type up final exam. So expect more from now on Thank You for reading.


End file.
